The Sisters Of The Shield: Book 1 Warrior Princess
by Sarah Reigns
Summary: Meet Sarah Reigns the half Samoan half Sioux sister of Roman Reigns. Sarah all of her life up until she was signed onto WWE developmental only knew her Sioux family who hated her with a passion for the exception of Graham Green, Adam Beach, and Tatanka. What happens when she and one Seth Rollins pick up where they left of from a few years before? What is Roman to do? AU-ish
1. PrefaceCharacter bio

**Preface/Character bio**

Dear reader,

I am Sarah Reigns and I would like to thank you for choosing to read the first book in my sisters of the shield series. This book started out as a story on Wattpad under my author handle Demon_Of_Durin_89. It was a nickname given to my by my cousin who I have shared an account with on for a few years.

Sarah Reigns if you haven't guessed is the younger half sister of the current WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Roman Reigns. In these books I will be using their wrestling names instead of the names of the actual superstars or women superstars. Sarah Reigns is a deadly combination of Samoan and Lakota Sioux. More on her later though. This three book series follows the sisters of everyone's favorite ex-hounds of Justice and puts a touch of alternate universe as you will read in this book. Some of the events will happen as seen on T.V others like. I don't know Seth Rollins braking up the Shield out of Selfishness WILL NOT happen. Each book has a different sister falling for their best friends brother. This one starts of in Ring of Honor were Sarah and Seth, who is known as Tyler Black have a romantic story line together and tip toe over their feelings.

I hope you all will enjoy this first book and love it as much as I have had writing it for you.

Sincerely,

Sarah Reigns

 **Character Information**

 **Name:** Sarah Reigns

 **Date of birth:** April 12, 1989

 **Place of birth:** Jacksonville, Florida

 **Age:** 24 (When Moved to the main roster)

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Grayish blue (Like Roman's)

 **Height:** 5'10''

 **Weight:** 200 lbs (Think of a well built super model with a little muscle tone.)

 **Entrance music:** Solo: Fall Out Boy Immortals, Group: Special op (With Abigail Ambrose and Kayla Rollins)

 **Signature Moves:** Twist of Fate, Superman punch, Spear, Inverted Dirty Deeds (Opponent is lifted into a horizontal position.) Curb stomp, and Justice Driver (Think of a Pedigree delivered from the turn buckle.)

 **Siblings:** Rosey Reigns, Roman Reigns, Adam Bullmen(Reigns), and Ryan Bullmen(Reigns) (Both brothers taken and put into the adoption system when they were 7 years old where abouts unknown.)

 **Parents:** Sika Reigns and Marlene Bullmen( Died of Breast cancer when Sarah was ten)

 **Relationships:** Seth Rollins

 **Nick names:** War Goddess, Warrior Princess, The Wolf From Hell

 **Other:** Has a Samoan tribal tattoo on her right shoulder down her arm with a wolf in the center circle of the Samoan tribal tattoo howling at the Sioux medicine wheel that is behind the wolf. On her left hip a pentagram dream catcher.

 **Personality:** Sarah Reigns, is as loyal as a friend as they come. Always putting the needs of her friends above her own. She is kind heart-ed and isn't afraid to let someone know when they have done wrong. Sarah like her brother Roman will never back down form a challenge nor from a fight. Being a descendent of two warrior tribes known the world over she inherits the traits of both sides.

Sarah's love for her family and friends is what keeps her going with the hopes of being reunited with her younger identical twin brothers Ryan and Adam. Unfortunately like her brother Roman, she has a nasty temper, many who have pissed her off in the past strongly discourage others to make her angry. For when the war cry of her Lakota ancestors sounds you wind up in the hospital.


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: Alright here is the first chapter though I do not have a time frame of when Seth Rollins left Ring Of Honor to go into the WWE. I know it was sometime back in 2009, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Prolouge**

 **Ring of Honor event**

 **Orlando Florida**

 **2009**

Sarah Bullmen, as she was called though it was her mother's maiden name. Walked the halls of the arena were Ring Of Honor would be performing that night. She was on the hunt for her three best friends and the last person she ever thought she would fall in love with due to his arrogant and snotty behavior, Seth Rollins who was known as Tyler Black here in Ring of honor. When she finally found the four people she was looking for she saw Kayla in tears. Not knowing what the hell was going on Sarah moved fast "Why do you have to go Seth, why can't you take me with you its not fair!" cried Sarah.

Seth looked heart broken at his sisters words "Alright I'll bite start talking before I knock some heads in." she said as she stopped beside Kayla Rollins.

Seth took a deep breath "I got the call." said Seth.

The call, was the one call anyone in the Indie leagues waited for. It meant the big time on either TNA Impact or the daddy of them all The WWE "Which one TNA or WWE?" she asked

"WWE." said Dean as he hugged his sister Abby who was fighting the urge to slap Seth around a little bit.

She was happy for Seth and at the same time sad because they wouldn't see each other at all that much. Seth seeing the hurt look in her eyes looked down at the floor "I am happy for you Seth, really I am. Though I am going to miss you." she said.

Seth looked back up at her "Thanks babe."

Kayla looked at her then to her brother "Your okay with this?" asked Kayla

"I know it will pain me to see him go, but this is his big brake. This is his time to make a better life for himself and for you Kayla. One day we will get that call too." she explained.

Sarah knew that Seth had to give up the title that he held for over 200 days, tonight, and it would also be the last time they were on screen together. Sarah thought it was funny how she and Seth fell in love over a storyline, but now that she thought about it she was glad that she met him. Seth like Dean, Kayla, and Abby treated her like a person, not as a freak of nature like others. Seth called her his Warrior Princess, Dean called her a War Goddess, and Seth and Dean's sisters called her The Wolf from hell.

Seth pulled Sarah into a hug though Seth was taller than her standing at six foot one to her five foot ten. She was always happy being held by him "How about the next couple of days since we all have that time off we all hang out." said Dean "To help celebrate Seth's new career in the WWE."

"You will do just about anything to get drunk will you Dean? Maybe my brother wants to spend time with Sarah? Did you ever think about that you pompous ass?" Kayla snapped.

Dean held his hands up in surrender "Easy Kayla, I was just thinking that we could celebrate Seth's big brake no need to bite my head off." Dean said.

Seth wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close to him "Are you alright babe?" he asked

"I'm fine Seth, I couldn't be more happy for you. I knew this day would come eventually." she said

"I love you Sarah and nothing will ever change that. I will still keep in touch." said Seth.

Sarah had never felt the pain that she had right now, it felt as if her heart was being torn in half. She was happy for Seth, but at the same-time she didn't want him to leave her. His lips brushing across hers was proof enough that he would always love her and that he wouldn't forget her. Blue gray eyes met chocolate brown eyes, the love in those eyes. She could see them mirror the other half of Seth that was kept locked with in. Seth's own version of Dean's Moxley; Tyler Black. Seth's eyes changed completely as Tyler reared his head "Don't cry my lovely Warrior Princess. Seth and I will only have eyes for you and you alone. No other slut will touch us." said Tyler

"So I am a slut?" she asked

"Not what I meant Princess." Tyler said as he took her lips in a possessive kiss.

When the kiss broke Seth had returned "I hate it when he does that." said Seth.

Sami Callhan came running up "The Boss knows of the call Seth got and is being a bitch about it."

Seth groaned and shook his head "Just fucking great." said Dean.

Sarah looked at Seth "If the boss refuses to let you go you can always take the ROH title with you." she pointed out.

Seth smirked "Thats a good idea babe." said Seth as he kissed her cheek.

They would all make the journey into the big time and she knew her time would one day come...

 **WWE 2012**

Seth Rollins had made it, he was the first NXT champion. He was the Architect of the company, but the injustice of keeping not only himself, but his fellow brothers in arms Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns was appalling. They attacked John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Cory Graves, and a list full of others. They were the Hounds of Justice they were the SHIELD. Seth had everything, but gold and the woman he loved with a passion. At night while he slept in sweat pants he would dream of her.

Gray blue eyes, long flowing black hair, sun kissed skin, long slender legs that held so much power. He dreamed of his beloved Sarah Bullmen, his Warrior Princess. His half Lakota, half Samoan War goddess. He had been tempted so many times and yet he remained fathful to her and her alone. Oh how he longed for the day he could hold her once more. To smell her wild cherry blossom shampoo in her hair and skin. To taste those soft plump lips that could emit some of the most beautiful music to his ears as they made love. Seth loved only one woman other than his mother and his sister Kayla and that was Sarah.

He would often call her to see how she was doing and when he had time off he would travel to Jacksonville, Florida just to see her. Seth knew her time would come and when it did he would have her beside him in the ring. Little did Seth know, that would happen later for fate would test their love in the ring when she, Abby, and Kayla would be brought in to end their injustice...


	3. The Wolves have arrived

**A/N: Alright this chapter takes place in early 2012 in which the SHIELD are the lap dogs of the Authority and John Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus (What happened with you Celtic Warrior? Could it be you play Rock Steady in the new TMNT movie?) have the boys running for the hills after they attack Brad Maddox(I hope that is right) Sami Callhan is also in this story as the girls the fun begin right?**

 **Also I would like to pay tribute to one woman who was a trail blazer Chyna. She was a role model for me when I was younger and to hear that she has past away leaves a whole in my heart. She will always be remembered as one of the greatest divas of a generation and she will always be remembered. Now she joins a list full of others in the big squared ring in the sky. Good bye Chyna you are loved and you will be missed.**

 **Chapter 1: The Wolves have come**

 **Off Screen Monday night Raw**

The girls were well hidden, tucked away out of sight out of mind. It was scripted for them to attack the shield while they were in retreat from Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus. Something Sami couldn't wait to see first hand. When he and the girls got the call almost four months after Dean left for NXT he couldn't describe the feeling. He kept his word to Dean and Seth, keeping close watch over the girls. Sami leaned against the wall looking as Sarah lit some sage and asked the great spirits for the strength to face Roman Reigns, best friend, and the love of her life Seth. The only ones who knew of them being in the building were Vince, Hunter, Brad( Who would get his annoying ass handed to him), Stephanie, and Vikki. Other than them no one else knew, not even Daniel who the girls called their pet goat way before he made it in the WWE.

Sami looked over at Kayla who was braiding Abby's long multicolored hair into a french braid. Sarah had a big announcement to make, but they all decided to wait until next Monday. What it was he had no fucking idea "Wolves your on in 5." said a crew men

"Thanks." he said as Sarah braided Kayla's hair.

Sarah had a steely gaze on her face as she worked her fingers through Kayla's hair. Kayla was a little uncomfterble with not only facing her brother Seth, but her boyfriend Dean Ambrose. Yep you heard it here. A little Ambrollins for all the perverts out there. Sarah sighed "Something on your mind Sarah?" Sami asked

"I have to tell you before the world can know." Sarah said

"What is it boss?" asked Abby.

Sarah took a deep breath "Roman Reigns, he is my half brother."

"Holy crap, that would make you Sika's missing daughter." said Kayla.

Sarah nodded "Its all my mother's parents fault. If they didn't keep my mother and father away from each other I would be raised in the American Samoan islands and not in that hell hole." she said.

Make no mistake Sarah had family who loved her. Her grand uncle Graham Green, ya know the actor? Defiance, Twilight, Thunderheart, and a knock off of Pacific Rim called Atlantic Rim. Then there was her cousin Adam Beach who was also an actor who stared in the movie Windtalkers. Then there was Tatanka a former WWE wrestler. They were the only ones who loved her for who she was, Graham was the one who helped her when she was seventeen. When she was unable to fight her wrestling heritage. Now she was here in the WWE living the dream, like her boyfriend and brother. Sarah stood up and looked at Sami "Lets get into position." she said.

The three girls put their hats and masks on (Much like the masks that the guys wore for a short time.) and they made their way to the stairs that their brothers had just used.

DXDXDX

 **On Screen**

Seth smirked darkly as Brad Maddox who was now in a heap the middle of the ring when Cena's theme played. Cena copied them and entered through the fans. Then Ryback's theme played he two came through the fans. They were getting surrounded and fast. Then Sheamus came through the fans. They were surrounded by three of the many that they had attacked since they debuted. They got out to leave up the ramp only to have Randy Orton and more of the superstars they had targeted block their path. They got into the ring were Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus got up on the apron. They got back to back "This is not good." said Roman

"Stand your ground." said Dean.

The three main men were now charging for them and a fight began. Soon the three retreated only to have their theme play. What the fuck was going on now?! Three figures in their gear came running down at them. The tallest of the three went right after Roman while the other two charged he and Dean. The fans were screaming and cheering their knock offs. Roman slammed his attacker down and they emitted a very female yelp. He and Dean took down their attackers and his mouth dropped "Kayla?!" he said in shock

"Hi, bro." she said kneeing him in the groin.

Roman and Dean were on the ground holding their crotches as well as their three attackers revealed who they were "GET DEAN UP! HES GOING FOR A RIDE!" a familiar voice yelled.

It was Sarah! His beloved Sarah! He watched as not only Kayla and Sarah, but Abby. Dean's sister threw Dean over the barricade and over to the announcer table. King, Cole, and JBL all moved out of the way as Sarah cleared the table and let out the same Samoan roar her brother used. It was a lot better than the other that sent everyone himself included running for cover. Kayla and Abby lifted Dean upon Sarah's shoulders and everyone watched as the three nailed Dean with the triple power bomb. Roman looked at him in shock "Who the Fuck are they?" asked Roman

"Abby, the multicolored haired one is Dean's sister. The two toned one is my sister Kayla. The third is my girlfriend Sarah Bullmen. Last I heard they were in Ring of honor. What the hell are they doing here and attacking us?" he asked

"Well Hunter did say that they had a suprise in store for us at the meeting today guess this was it." said Roman.

They watched as the three did their signature pose of their fists held out "BELIEVE IN OUR SHIELD!" Kayla screamed

"THE WOLVES OF JUSTICE HAVE ARRIVED!" yelled Abby

"THE HOUNDS WILL BOW BEFORE US! BELIEVE THAT!" yelled Sarah.

Well things were about to get more interesting...

DXDXDXDXD

 **Off screen after Raw**

Sami had informed them that they had to leave. It would appear that their brother's were looking for them. Sarah had her stuff and was wheeling it out to their rental car when she found a pair of arms wrap around her. That familiar embrace alone let her know who it was and that alone was his saving grace "Good job kicking our asses." said the familiar voice.

She smiled and turned her head to see those familiar chocolate brown eyes of her beloved Seth Rollins. She leaned against him "It was you that I was to put through the table, not Dean." she said

Seth chuckled "Well at least you didn't let out that Sioux war cry of yours I truly believe you would have had everyone including the fans running for the hills."

She laughed at that "I've missed you." she said

"So have I baby girl, Dean is a little pissed off about this though." said Seth

"Better to be pissed off than pissed on." said a voice.

The two turned to see Sami, Kayla, and Abby walking up "You couldn't keep away from him could you?" asked Sami in mock anger

"I found her not the other way around Sami." said Seth

"Well I got word Dean is out of the Trainer's room and is on his way here so let her go and she can text you when she reaches the hotel." said Sami.

Seth reluctantly let her go as she turned to face him "I have a room to myself I will text you the room number when I reach the hotel okay baby?" she asked

"Alright Sarah, I will see you then." he said placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Sami was the first in the car since he was the driver she got in on the passenger side and blew Seth a kiss and got in. She knew Dean was going to be hopping mad when he found out that Seth was originally to be the recipient of that Power bomb, but hey as the saying goes 'Anything at all for the one you love, even if you have to put your best friend through a table.'

DXDXDXDXDX

Seth watched as Sami and the girls left when Roman and Dean came out to join him "You let them go?!" Dean bellowed

"I got here a little to late." he lied

"Oh yeah? Then why are your lips red?" asked Roman.

Fuck! He forgot he kissed Sarah! Oops. Dean shook his head and laughed "You could never control yourself around Sarah. Why start now?" Dean asked.

Seth laughed "True."

Roman shook his head "So my little brother is in love with the girl who put our brother through a table."

"I'll tell you the story sometime." said Dean.

Seth looked up at the star filled sky when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw who the message was from _'Room 117'_ said the message. Seth smiled and looked at Dean "You know I was supposed to be the one going through that table?" he asked.

The look on Dean's face was priceless "I am going to kick her ass!" Dean growled

"Well I have a room number." he said holding up his phone.

They went back inside and got their bags and headed to their rental and headed for the hotel.

DXDXDXDXDX

 **That is all for this chapter the next will pick up were this one leaves off and will have a little smut between Seth and Sarah. Please remember to comment, it helps me get better.**


	4. Really Bro, My Sister?

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter, I hope you all don't mind it starting with Roman. I hope you enjoy this chapter with all the smutty goodness and a little bit of humor at the end so keep your eyes pealed.**

 **Chapter 2: Really Bro, My SISTER?!**

Sarah Bullmen? Where had Roman heard that name before? She looked almost identical to his Father's lover who visited his mother and father when he was younger. He knew that Marlene Bullman was full blooded Lakota Sioux and had a daughter, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the girl he met tonight. She stood 5'10'' tall and was the size of a small muscle builder in her build. The way she and the other two with her picked Dean up, blew him away. He sat in the hotel room that he shared with both Dean and Seth racking his brain trying to figure the enigma Sarah Bullmen out. Dean was on the Xbox playing Resident Evil 6 when he paused the game "Something on your mind Roman?" asked Dean

"There is something about Sarah that I just can't put my finger on." he said just as his phone went off.

He looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was his parents, Roman knew that JoJo was spending the week with them while his ex was out of town with her new boyfriend. He slid his thumb over the surface and took the call "Hey princess." he said putting it on speaker phone

" _Hello to you too son."_ came his father's voice over the other side.

Dean busted out laughing falling to the floor "You called your father Princess bro, that was to fucking funny!" Dean exclaimed laughing

"Dean shut up!" he growled at the Lunitc of the group throwing a pillow his way before turning his attention back to the phone

"Hey dad, sorry about that I thought it was Jojo." he said

" _Understandable, but she isn't feeling well and is in bed. I saw Raw tonight, and even I am impressed. You three getting your asses handed to you by Sarah."_ said Sika

"Dad she looks like Mama Marlene." he said.

Dean froze in his spot he heard his father's chuckle _"She should, Sarah is her daughter after all."_ his father pointed out.

He looked up at Dean "She is a power house." he said

" _That she is, she gets that from her father's side son. Now I hope your sitting down because I have something to tell you."_ said Skia

"Trust me Sika hes sitting down and so am I, because I know she is also half Samoan." said Dean.

Sarah was half Samoan?! Was she related to him somehow? He looked down at the phone as it hit him even before his father spoke. Roman knew he had a younger sister that was kept away form him _"Roman, Sarah Bullmen's real name is Sarah Elizabeth Reigns. That powerhouse of a woman is yours and Rosie's sister."_

Dean's mouth dropped then formed an 'O' before he said: "Oh, fuck. Seth is fucked."

Seth was dating his sister?! He was going to brake his 'Little brother' in two _"Why did Dean say 'Seth, is fucked' Roman?"_ asked Sika

"Start talking Dean." he growled.

Dean then proceeded to spill the beans about Seth's and Sarah's relationship and how it began. Roman was stunned that to say the least _"Is he trustworthy?"_ asked Sika

"Not once since NXT has he did he look at another woman. Hell they tried to put him in a love storyline and he told them no." he pointed out.

Sika hummed in thought _"If he is as loyal as you say then leave them be."_

After the conversation Roman looked at Dean "You alright man?" asked Dean

"Yeah, I mean other than the fact Seth has been dating my long lost sister since her Indy days I am perfect." he said.

Dean nodded and stood up "Well I am going to go hang out with my sister and my girl friend Kayla Rollins." said Dean with an impish grin.

Roman laughed "Seth, would really love that one."

"I know thats why Kayla and I haven't told him yet." said Dean and he left.

Roman would let Seth and Sarah be alone for the night, but tomorrow morning was a hole other matter.

DXDXDXDX

When Sarah arrived at the hotel she took a hot shower, she had to admit Dean was heavy "Fat ass." she chuckled to herself.

Sarah smiled softly to herself thinking of the night that she was going to spend with Seth when he got to the hotel. When she was clean, she turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping her towel around her before leaving the bathroom and heading over to her suitcase to chose the delightful little number she would ware for the night. She pulled out some of her old gear. Buckskin crop top corset with shoulder straps that zipped up the front, and her old buckskin short shorts. Under her short shorts she wore her black and gold lace panties. All of which drove Seth up the wall. There was a knock on the door and she walked over to see Seth standing out side with Subway sandwiches in his hands with some cool ranch Doritos and a large drink.

She opened the door "I was wondering when you would show up Seth." she said.

Seth stepped through the door and eye balled her up and down "I brought dinner with me." he said.

Sarah smiled and took the subs from him and walked to the couch, Seth followed her and sat down beside her "So, they placed you into the main roster with out going through NXT?" he asked

"We were on NXT for about a month before they put us on the main roster." she replied taking out her sub.

Seth always knew what she loved. The sweet onion chicken teriyky with out the onion sauce. With lattice, pickles, black olives, cucumber chips, swiss, and honey mustard with Cool Ranch Doritos, and a large sweet ice tea with a splash of lemon aid in it. On nine grain honey oat, not toasted. Seth always went with the black forest ham all the way. The two ate in silence and would sneak a touch or look here or there. Seth then got up and took the trash into the kitchen and threw it away, before joining her back on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

Oh how she missed Seth. She missed his smile, his laugh, and his eyes. Sarah dug her fingers into his long black and blond hair as his lips moved to her neck. His facial hair tickling and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Sarah let out a sigh as his tongue, traced over the clef of her left breast "You know Sarah, I always loved it when you wore this. You had every guy in the back looking at you in longing. They all were pissed the day I asked you to be mine." he said as he unzipped the crop top corset.

He removed it completely and tossed it to some random side of the room as she removed his red Griffindor t-shirt. She had bought it for him as a birthday present, and he always wore it "You know I had to replace that shirt. I wore it out because I loved it so much." Seth pointed out.

She smiled and ran her nails down his well toned chest that was sprinkled with chest hair. Seth growled in aproval "You always loved it when I did this to you." she pointed out

"It drove me crazy, you know what tomorrow is don't you?" he asked.

She smiled how could she forget the first time she met him, as cocky as he was. He was fine as hell, and those lime green wrestling trunks didn't help either. They were two sizes to small and showed his well defined package. Well hung didn't describe the size of Seth's eight inch by seven in circumference dick. He always left her well satisfied. Seth began to kiss down her well toned stomach to her shorts. He undid them to reveal her black and gold lace panties "Mmm, baby you shouldn't have." he said as he removed them with his teeth.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Seth watched the rise and fall of those 34D breasts that the great spirit blessed Sarah with. He knew that she was a wiccan and not the first person in his family hated her for it. Sarah moaned in her sleep "Damn it Roman, leave Seth alone before I kick your ass."

Seth snorted a laugh wondering what he did to have Roman come after him in her dream "Roman, don't make me call dad." she moaned a few moments later.

Seth shook his head and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Sarah awoke to a pounding on her room door, she sat up and shook Seth awake "Seth, baby." she said

"Mmmm." he moaned before wrapping an arm around her waist

"Seth, there is someone at the door." she said.

Seth's eyes opened as he groaned "What do you want me to do about it?" Seth asked.

The pounding stopped, who ever it was didn't voice a word the sound of footsteps leaving the door was heard. Seth snorted "Must not have been important." he said

"Well get up anyway baby, so we can hit the gym." she said getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Seth got up and followed her "I guess its a good thing that I brought clothes with me." Seth pointed out.

Sarah laughed and moaned as Seth's lips touched the skin of her neck "I love you so much Sarah." he said

"I love you too, my ninja." she replied.

As soon as the two had showered they got ready to head to the gym, Sarah wore black Nike yoga pants, a blue Nike work out tank top with a built in bra, and her black and blue Nike high tops. Seth wore his crossfit shirt, tapout shorts, and his black Nike sneakers. The pair left the room and headed to the elevator were Kayla, Abby, and Dean waited. Dean had a worried look on his face "Whats up?" she asked

"Did you tell Seth?" asked Kayla worried for her brother's life.

She looked at Dean who nodded "Oh fuck." she said

"What baby?" Seth asked.

She looked at Seth as they all entered the elevator and hit the button for the first floor "Seth, Kayla and Abby aren't the only two with a brother in the Shield." Dean said

"Seth, Roman is my older brother. My father is Sika of the Wild Samoans." she said.

Seth's mouth dropped before his eyes went wide with worry "Your brother is going to kill me." he pointed out.

Sarah shook her head "I won't let that happen, I know he may have just found out. He is just going to have to get used to us being together. Like Kayla had to adjust when you told her we were dating." she explained trying to calm Seth down some.

Seth nodded and pulled her in for a kiss when the elevator doors opened and Roman came into view "Really Bro? My sister?" Roman growled

"Ro, easy." said Dean "Remember what we talked about last night."

"What the hell did you two talk about last night?" asked Seth

"Rather or not I brake your neck or not." Roman growled

"Roman Joseph Reigns, I am 24 fucking years old. I am old enough to date who I wish. I trust Seth with my life and I know you have just found out about me being your sister though I wanted to tell you myself, but that is beside the point. I love him so fucking much, we have been dating since late 2008 and are still together. I have never once been unfaithful to him nor him to me and I am sure you know first hand. So stop it. I know your playing the part of a protective brother, but Sami and Dean got that right since we never once been together." she said softly biting down her anger.

Seth rubbed soothing circles on her back as she staired down her older brother before she let a smirk cross her lips "Besides he knows what would happen if he cheated on me." she said

"Oh, and what would that be my dear sweet sister who I just found out about last night from dad?" Roman asked arching a dark brow

"I would have his ass stuffed and mounted, and dad told you?" she asked.

Roman snorted a laugh and shook his head "I have nothing to worry about then. As to the second part yes dad told me. He watched our 'Match' last night." said Roman

"That wasn't a match, that was a beat down of a poor soul." said Kayla.

Roman moved out of the way as Brad Maddox came into view "Hey guys, ladies." said Brad

"Hey Maddox, what do you need?" asked Abby

"Stephanie needs to see you three ladies at three." said Brad

"Thanks for the information sweetheart." Sarah said as they continued on through the lobby.

Hopefully they didn't run into any problems while heading for the gym...


	5. Stay Away From My Boyfriend!

**A/N: Sorry about the smut more like the lack there of. I am still hit hard by the news of Chyna. We all know that what the press is saying about her is asinine and that she had no tribute on Smackdown Thursday night. It was an accidental overdose for fuck sake people honor the woman, don't slang her and call it a suicide for fuck sake. Anyway enough of the rant, now I know a lot of you want add a little suspense. Good news it will have some suspense, please enjoy the chapter and remember to review. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism. Though flames will be fed to the rabid pitbull with AIDS.**

 **Chapter 3: Stay Away From My Boyfriend**

The following Monday the girls had arrived at the arena early, to prepare for their opening segment to let the world know 'HELLO WORLD WE ARE THE SISTERS OF THE SHIELD!' Sarah was in their 'hidden' location that only she and the girls knew about. That was until Kayla walked in with a familiar face "Daniel Bryan, our pet goat has grown a beard." she teased.

Daniel gave her a big hug, with Kayla and Daniel were Nikki and Brie Bella "Damn Danny boy, didn't know you were that much of a chick magnet." Abby pointed out.

Daniel laughed "I had you three as friends." said Daniel

"That you did, now are you going to introduce us?" she asked.

Daniel blushed a bit, calling her an over protective mother hen at times "Sarah, Kayla, Abby. This is my beloved Brie and her twin Nikki." said Daniel "Brie, Nikki. May I introduce Sarah Bullmen, Kayla Rollins, and Abigail Ambrose."

The Bellas looked at her in awe "Your Marlene's daughter?" asked Brie

"Yes I am, and my last name isn't really Bullmen. My uncle David forced that name on me." she said.

Daniel looked at her with a brow raised "Roman is +

half brother." said Kayla.

Daniel and the Bella twins looked at her shocked "Whats the point of having a secret base when you can't keep it a secret?" asked a voice.

They all looked to see Sami who had a shit eating grin on his face. Sami, looked at Daniel and gave him a bro hug "How you doing Danny boy?" asked Sami

"I have been good Sami, so your with the girls?" asked Daniel

"Yep, and hello ladies I am Sami Callhan." said Sami

"I'm Brie, and shes Nikki." said Brie

"The lovely Bella twins, your beauty is legend next to Sarah's." said Sami trying to flirt.

Daniel slapped Sami on the back of his head "Brie is mine and Nikki is with John Cena." Daniel said

"No wonder the boys attack the two of you their jealous though I don't see why Seth would be I mean he and Sarah started dating a few months after you left." said Sami

"So he finally grew a set and asked her out?" asked Daniel

"When a guy goes out everytime your near ring side either backing your team or on commentary waring Lime green trunks that are two sizes to small, and you can see what they are packing." said Kayla.

Brie and Nikki's mouth dropped as Daniel laughed. Sarah pulled up a picture and showed it to Nikki and Brie "I should know I took the picture." she said

"Well we know what Seth has." said Nikki.

She swiped the picture to the side to reveal Dean in one of her traditional American Indian doe skin dresses "Oh my god is that Dean in a dress?" asked Nikki.

Sami busted out laughing "I remember that it was two weeks after Seth got the call and Dean got plastered and I mean plastered. He walked into Sarah's room and came out in that dress. We showed him the next morning and he said if it leaked out he would kill." said Sami.

Daniel was about rolling on the floor laughing as Sarah swiped the screen again to show her and Seth on the beach her in a doe skin bikini and Seth was waring a pair of speidos that were again two sizes to small. Her smiling face as she and Seth snuggled up close. It was those rare times that they had together when they were apart that she cherished most. Brie saw the look on her face "Seth, is a keeper. He is as loyal as they come. The whole time he was in NXT and before you came never once did he look at another girl. Any girl who asked him out he told no nicely that he had someone." said Nikki

"Though there was Summer and that one girl." said Brie

"They wouldn't take no for an awenser." said Daniel.

Sarah nodded "He always hung around Roman and Dean after that." said Daniel

"I trusted Seth and still do, I know he loves me as I love him." Sarah said.

Soon Daniel and the Bellas left them to their own devices. Abby was doing pushups, Kayla was doing her yoga stretches and Sarah? Well Sarah was looking over her text messages. Thats when Nikki walked in "Sarah, come quick Brie is in a fight with Summer over Seth."

At that the girls with Sami in tow were following Nikki.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Summer Rae, the woman either had or tried to sleep with most of the male roster in Raw and on NXT. Seth was not interested in her nor would he ever would be. There was only one woman for him and that was Sarah. Just then Brie Bella came up and grabbed Summer by the hair "Leave him the hell alone." Brie snarled

"Why I don't see his girlfriend any were." said Summer "If he even has one."

Brie slammed Summer against a crate "He does have a girlfriend. I met her, she is the friend of Daniel. I will be damned if a slut like you is going to brake a relationship as strong as theirs."

Seth watched as Nikki ran off in a direction ten to one to get help, after a good ten minuets of Brie verbally kicking Summer's ass Nikki returned with Sarah, Kayla, Abby, and Sami in tow "Who the hell are they?" asked Summer

"Your worst nightmare." said Kayla.

Sarah looked like she was ready to kill Summer "Brie, whats going on here?" she asked calm, but the tone of her voice told him that Summer was going to get an ass beating.

Brie held Summer as she turned her attention to Sarah "I heard Seth several times, ask Summer to leave him alone. Well Summer here as Seth was turning to walk away touched his ass." said Brie.

He shivered just remembering Summer's hand on his ass, the way he saw it he was Sarah's as she was his. Seth knew that Sarah was not about to let this go "Oh really?" asked Sarah

"Yeah so what if I did? Its not like he has a girlfriend unless he is gay." said Summer.

Sarah grabbed Summer by the hair "Listen here..Summer was it?" she asked

"Yes, and let go of me." Summer snapped

"Hell no, you laid your hand on _**MY**_ boyfriend. I am not going to let you walk away with out a warning of what I will do to you if I so much as hear that you have been sniffing around him again. Which here it is. I as well as my girls will treat you the same way we treated Dean last Monday, and I promise you that you will not be returning after a triple powerbomb from me and the girls. As to who I am. Well I am Sarah Bullmen..scratch that I am Sarah Reigns my older half brother is Roman Reigns and Seth is mine. Am I clear?" she asked.

Summer nodded and Sarah let go as Summer ran away. Sarah turned his attention to him "Sarah, calm down shes gone." he said

"I know. Just like I know you didn't like the fact of her touching you." she said.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly as Stephanie and Hunter came walking up. Sarah and Seth pulled apart and looked at the power couple "Sarah, Summer just came to me saying that you attacked her." said Stephanie

"I did not attack her, I merely told her to keep her hands off of my boyfriend. Whos ass she touched with out his permission though he wouldn't do such a thing." Sarah said.

Stephanie nodded and looked at her and Seth "Judging by how Seth's arm is around you and from what we saw you two are together?" asked Hunter

"Yes sir, we have been together since late 2008." she said.

Stephanie smiled and nodded "You two are cute together. A Rollins and A long lost Reigns." said Hunter smiling softly "You two could be the next power couple."

"Thank you sir." she and Seth said as everyone went to finish getting ready for Raw.

Before Sarah left he pulled her close one last time and kissed her soundly "I am yours as you are mine Sarah. I will never let another woman come between us." he said

"I know my ninja, now run along and get to Roman and Dean." Sarah said and he nodded.

It didn't take him long to find his brothers since they were in the Shield's locker room. As soon as he got there he told them what had happened "Damn and I missed that?!" Dean asked

"Yep." he said popping the 'P'.

Seth couldn't wait for Raw to start to see what the bosses had in mind...


	6. Leader Vs Leader

**A/N: Alright here in this chapter the WWE universe is about to find out that the hounds of justice have sisters! Oh yeah, mass hysteria and humor will ensue and did I forget to mention that Summer with a couple of others will have a beef with the girls over Seth? What is poor Seth to do with all these woman who want his fine ass? Well read to find out and be kind and comment.**

 **Chapter 4: Leader Vs Leader**

 **On Screen Monday Night RAW**

The fans had always had mixed reactions to them, Seth Rollins stood in the ring with Roman and Seth as a replay of last weeks RAW were Dean was put through the announcers table "I don't know about you two, but I really did not enjoy that." said Dean

"You see these three women are lucky. We are better men, because we do not hit women." said Roman.

Seth nodded and put the mic to his lips "The irony of all of this is, Dean and I know those three women Roman." he said

"You do? You know who they are?" asked Roman shocked that three bombshells would have a history with he or Dean

"Yes, One is my sister, the other two. Well the two toned one is Seth's sister and that powerhouse of a woman is the daughter of Marlene Bullmen and Sika Reigns your dad. Making her your half sister brotha." said Dean.

Roman looked at Dean in shock "So my long lost sister has come to make our lives a living hell?" Roman stated.

The fans cheered and began to chant 'Wolves of Justice!' over and over again which only pissed them off "SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU CHEER THOSE KNOCK OFFS! THERE IS ONLY ONE SHIELD AND THAT IS US!" Dean all but roared into the mic.

That just made the fans chant louder and louder, just as Dean was about to do some more screaming at the fans the theme for Dean's CZW stable, Switchblade conspiracy began to play and out walked Sami Callahan. He wore a shield shirt and a pair of black jeans with a black studded jacket over it. Sami was laughing to himself about something all to funny _"Who the hell is that guy?"_ asked Cole

"Hello WWE Universe!" Sami said into his mic "I am Sami Callahan the Death Machine, and handler, protector and adviser to the three most beautiful and powerful women."

The fans had the 'What' chant going "Now before I go and have them come out-" Sami didn't get to finish what he was saying before Dean interrupted him

"They are under your command? Sami, I should come down there and kick your ass." said Dean

"Easy there Dean ole buddy. I am just a messenger right now. So here it is. As long as you three work for the Authority and attack innocent Superstars the girls will keep attacking you, which as you found out last Monday the hard way Dean." said Sami.

Dean was about to get out of the ring with him and Roman behind him when their theme came on. Kayla, Sarah, and Abby came out from the curtain and got in front of Sami each one held a mic in their hands and a police baton in the other. Dean's feet touched the floor and Sarah was the first to speak "Get your ass back in that ring Dean." she warned "Unless you want to be a crumpled up mess again."

Dean growled and brought the mic to his lips "Sarah, its been a while. I am shocked to see you here."

"When it comes to our brothers attacking well...our friends we get a little ticked off. Now I think these fans as well as everyone in the back deserve to know who we are." said Kayla.

The fans started chanting 'Yes' over and over again "These guys are a lively bunch aren't they Sami?" asked Abby

"Yes, they are." Sami replied.

The girls stood shoulder to shoulder "Ambrose." said Abby

"Rollins." said Kayla.

Then it was Sarah's turn "Reigns. You call yourselves the hounds of justice. Well all I see is injustice. Seth you disappoint me really. I never knew you to be anyone's bitch boy, nor you Dean...How rude of me allow me to introduce myself to your silent giant behind you, and to these fans. My name is Sarah Reigns. I am YOUR sister Roman." said Sarah.

The fans went nuts on that "Yeah, Dean I am very disappointed in you, I mean what kind of example are you setting for me? Your own sister. Thats right you all heard me I am Abigail Ambrose the sister of Dean Ambrose." said Abby.

Kayla was looking at him a sad look on her face, damn she was good at milking it "What is your excuse Seth? Like Sarah, I being your dear sweet sister I deserve to know." said Kayla

"We had to take it, we had to get here one way or the other. We should have been here long before now and so should you Kayla. Thats right Kayla's last name is Rollins. She is my sister." said Seth.

Sarah shook her head "You don't get it do you. You have been handing out Injustice on behalf of the Authority Seth."

"What Sarah is trying to say here is the following: How far does the Authority's hand have to be up your asses before you realize that your a damn puppet?" demanded Abby.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Sarah kept her face firm in her reaction to words being said "Foolish older brothers, and friends they will find out to little to late that they are being used. We are putting you and the Authority on notice. For every innocent superstar that you call injustice upon. We will be out here putting you three sorry asses through tables. Seth and Dean, you both know I will do it too, so do not push me." she said.

Dean put the mic to his lips "We don't fight women and you know it. This isn't the Indies Sarah." said Dean

"Each one of us have the strength to take you down Dean and you know it. So if you want to survive against us you better start." said Abby

"As for tonight Dean. You and I will be in that ring against each other vie Brad Maddox." Sarah said.

Dean smirked "I am not fighting you." said Dean

"To bad if you don't show I will come hunt you down and you will also be a coward." she replied coolly and walked back stage her brothers and friend's theme playing behind them.

DXDXDXDXDX

 **The Match: Dean Ambrose vs Sarah Reigns**

Sarah was throwing a series of punches and kicks getting ready for her match when she was attacked form behind by three unknown assailants. Sarah groaned in pain, as Nikki and Brie came around the corner "Oh, My god. SOMEONE HELP!" yelled Nikki as Brie knelt down beside her.

She was turned onto her back "They don't hit women my ass!" said Heath Slater as he rushed over.

Just then she saw Dean, Roman, and Seth they were heading to their spot when Seth stopped and seen her "Sarah?!" said Seth as he ran over.

Dean and Roman rushed over "Why are you three here? You did this to her." Nikki said

"We did not, why would I hurt her?" asked Dean

"So you don't have to fight her." Brie huffed.

There was a laugh as AJ Lee came skipping along and saw her "It wasn't the guys. I over heard Summer, Eve, and Alicia Fox laughing about it." said AJ

"Thanks girlfriend, after I am done beating Dean's ass I have some more ass to kick." she said as she began to sit up.

The trainer had finally arrived and tried to get her to head for the trainers room "NO! I am fighting and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me." she snarled.

Seth chuckled "Oh yeah Roman, she is your sister alright. She is as stubborn as you are." Dean pointed out.

As soon as the guys left the trainer checked her over "Just take it easy alright. You have bruised ribs and back." said the trainer.

She nodded and stood up the girls joining her as their brothers headed to the ring first.

DXDXDXDXDX

Seth was worried about Sarah as he and Roman went to commentary as replays of the attack played revealing that AJ was right it was Summer and her two slutty friends. Just as Dean waited in the ring their theme came on again this time for their sisters _"Making her way to the ring. Being accompanied by Kayla Rollins, Abigail Ambrose, and Sami Callahan. Representing The female Shield from Jacksonville, Florida weighing in at 200 pounds She is the Warrior Princess. Sarah Reigns!"_ said Lillian.

Sarah was slow getting into the ring as Sami and the girls sat beside Lawler _"Welcome Abby, Kayla, Sami."_ said Cole

" _Thanks Cole."_ said the three.

The bell rang for the start of the match Sarah and Dean began to circle each other before they met in the middle to lock up _"Sarah Reigns, is the sister of woman wrestler Marlene Bullmen. Roman how do you feel about having a sister that you never knew existed?"_ asked Cole

" _How I feel about it right now is irrelevant. I am more interested in seeing what she is capable of doing to Dean with out the help of Kayla and Abby."_ said Roman.

Seth watched as Sarah clotheslined Dean with a rope rebound clothesline. She used his own move against him and that pissed Dean off majorly. Dean went to swing only for Sara to dodge and kick Dean in the gut before lifting him over her head _"Gorilla Press!"_ Cole called

" _Nope thats the Justice driver, Sarah is setting Dean up for a little something."_ said Sami.

Seth continued to watch and answer questions mostly from Cole when Sarah got Dean in a submision he had never seen before. She had her legs wrapped around his using her thighs as she did a bridge and got Dean into a cross face. Holy fuck did she look hot doing it. Her shirt lightly riding up her toned stomach. He and Roman went to help only to have Abby and Kayla pull out the batons and point to their seats "Sit your asses down." said Abby as the fans began to boo

" _Its Summer Rae, Alicia Fox, and Eve. They are attacking Sarah!"_ Lawler exclaimed.

Dean used his body to cover hers, being a protective brother. Summer and the girls ran back up the ramp when Abby and Kayla got into the ring with both him and Roman in tow. Dean got up off of Sarah and began to check her over "Sarah?" he asked kneeling down.

She was out like a light, she was breathing that was a good thing. She could have a concussion, something he didn't want to see her with ever again. He knew that after this Summer, Alicia, and Eve would have hell to pay. If he knew Sarah she had planned thirty different ways of making them pay...


	7. The Wolves Vs The Hoes

**A/N: Alright this chapter takes place during Smackdown so it is a smack down taping, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. How is Sarah feeling after being jumped by Summer and the hoe squad?**

 **Chapter 5: The Wolves Vs The Hoes**

When Sarah awoke in the trainers room later that Monday night she was not happy. How dare those three little skank ass bitches attack her in such away. It was plain out injustice and needed to be dealt with. Sarah looked over at her two partners in crime Abby and Kayla as they came out with a plan to pay them back in full. Sarah walked over to Vikki and Brad "Hey Brad, hi Vikki." she said

"Oh hi. Vikki, this is one of the three women I was talking about. The ones that saved me form the shield with the help of Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus." Brad told Vikki

"Ah, yes. Thank you for saving my assistant What can I do for you Miss?" Vikki asked

"Reigns, Sarah Reigns and yes I am related to that block head Roman." she pointed out.

Vikki nodded "So I have heard, I had the pleasure of meeting your mother once. Very nice woman, I am sorry that she died so young." said Vikki

"And I am sorry for your loss of Eddie, I know how losing someone close is. Vikki, Monday night on Raw I was in a match with Dean Ambrose a leader vs leader match. When Summer, Alicia, and Eve Torris attacked me. Is there any way you can make a match between my girls and those three hoes?" she asked

"Of course Sarah, I will go out and make the announcement." said Vikki as the GM was about to turn around Sarah saw her brother and his two 'brothers' walking over

"Hi, Vikki. Listen we are over due on a title shot and need one now." said Dean.

With out thinking Sarah slapped Dean across the face "How dare you talk down to her like that Dean, I have half a mind to shove your head into a wall." she snapped.

Dean looked at her in shock "Maybe if you three were as nice as Sarah you may just get something. Now as for Dean ordering me around Seth Rollins you will be special guest ref for the Wolves match against Summer and her group of hoes. You may go." said Vikki

"You'll catch more files with honey then with vinegar Dean remember that and I will not have to slap the taste out your mouth again."she said walking to the hide out.

DXDXDXDXDX

Seth looked at Dean who nodded and the three of them followed Sarah as she walked through the back stage area. On screen they had to hate each other and then fall in love, but Seth loved Sarah. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her get hurt. As they followed Summer and her girls came around the corner "Awe, look girls if it isn't little sister Reigns." Summer said.

Alicia and Eve laughed darkly "Wait for the ring girls, then you can lay your hands on me all you want. Although I have to warn you I won't be alone tonight. The three of you will be fighting the Wolves of Justice. You three hoes are guilty of injustice of the highest degree. I am looking forward into taking you face ass barbie dolls out." Sarah growled.

What the three didn't know Sami, Abby, and Kayla walked up behind them "I highly doubt that they want to attack seeing how the hounds are trying to hide and failing at it behind you Sarah." said Sami.

The three of them came out of hiding and walked up behind Sarah "We got blamed for what you three did to my sister." Roman said

"Tonight I will be the special ref for your match girls. I can't wait to see that move Sarah locked in on Dean again this week." he said.

Dean was glaring holes into the back of his head "Oh it will be getting used as well as a list of other moves." Sarah began getting into Summer's face "You can believe THAT."

Summer and her hoes walked away as Sarah turned to face them "Hows the cheek brother?" asked Abby

"Its red." Dean replied.

Sarah smirked "Maybe next time you'll say please instead of Give me." Kayla fired off

"We are the Shield we don't say please." he said.

Sarah arched a brow and moved closer to him "You don't say please?" she asked in a purr

"Nope." said Dean popping the 'P'

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head "What happened to the Seth Rollins I once knew. The ROH champion who may have been cocky and brash, but had manners?" she asked.

Her blue gray eyes mirrored acted sadness "He left when he got screwed over." he replied

"Poor little hound pups, you are so misguided." said Kayla.

The girls and Sami left them to head to catering before their match.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

 **The match**

Sarah, Kayla, and Abby were ready the boys staid a good ten feet from them pouring water over their hair. She shook her head "Silly hounds, getting preped and pretty for a women's match." she said causing the fans behind them to laugh.

Seth flipped her off "Naw, to cocky." she shot back which caused Dean and Roman to snort a laugh as the fans 'Oooohed' the Shield theme began to play

"Ladies first." said Dean

"Such a gentle hound...NOT!" said Kayla earning a growl from Dean as Seth and Roman held him back.

Once the girls got down to the ring Sarah took a mic and held it to her crimson painted lips "Summer, Alicia, and Eve. Last week you stuck your ugly fake noses into our business and attacked me just as I was going to make Dean Ambrose tap out. So why don't I use that submission move on you and your little pack of hoes." Sarah said.

 _'Call to me, Call to me...'_

Summer, Eve, and Alicia came out to the ring "You three can't wrestle. You use your brothers moves." Summer yelled.

Sarah shrugged "We don't need our brother's moves to beat you, and I would love to see Roman try and do the move I used on Dean last week. I am sure every woman or man would go weak in the knees at Roman's body bending like that." she said.

Summer got into the ring with a mic that she gotten from one of the staff "Alright you mutts you wanna fight you got one, where is a ref?" Summer yelled.

The shield theme came on again and the fans went nuts. Seth looked cute in a ref shirt "That is our ref, by order of our GM. For Dean's ordering her around bit." she replied.

Summer glared at her as Seth stepped into the ring "Alright girls get out of each others faces and to your corners." Seth said

"We know who is going to win this match and its going to be you bitch hounds." said Alicia

"Correction, Seth, Dean, and Roman are bitch hounds. We are wolves." Abby said.

Seth shot her a dirty look as the youngest Ambrose shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

DXDXDXDXDX

Seth signaled for the bell as Eve and his sister Kayla started things off, Kayla came taring out of the corner and hit the golden whisper, which was a hurricaneranna. Eve hit the mat as Kayla set up for the shinning wizard only to have Eve charge hitting Kayla with a spear. Eve went to pull Kayla up by the hair "HEY! WATCH THE HAIR EVE!" he snapped

"Shut up Rollins." said Eve.

Seth looked at Sarah who just shook her head. Kayla let lose a ferocious right hook and a standing drop kick before heading to tag in Abby who was going crazier than her brother waiting to be tagged in. Kayla slapped Abby's hand and Abby got in and grabbed Eve by her hair "ABBY, WATCH THE HAIR!" he snapped

"Blow it out your ass Rollins." said Abby as she side walked slammed Eve.

Eve groaned in pain as Abby went into a corner and squatted down watching her pray with the same cold blue eyes as her brother. Eve went to stand up only to be clotheslined from hell. Abby looked over a JBL and blew the old timer a kiss before she began skipping around the ring. Eve made a tag to Alicia Fox who charged Abby grabbing her arm and Irish whipping her into the ropes. Like her brother she countered with a rebound clothesline. Abby had enough and got Alicia in an all to familiar move her brothers Dirty Deeds, and just as she went to hit it she lifted Alicia up and slammed her down. Holy fuck she perfected the double D! She made an inverted version he could hear Dean complement his sister on a well executed move. Hell even Roman was in agreement.

Abby went for the pin as Summer pulled Abby off. Kayla and Sarah got involved going after Summer and Eve. Alicia rolled out of the ring as Kayla and Sarah suicide dived on top of Summer and Eve. Damn even Roman wouldn't pull that stunt, but then again he knew Sarah was an all arounder a jack of all trades if you will.

Alicia got back into the ring as Summer and Eve got on the apron. Alicia tagged in Summer and was walking to Abby who had made the tag to Sarah with out Summer knowing. Abby let Summer attack her as Sarah got into a move poised to strike. Sarah shot forward jumped into the air and landed the Superman punch. Abby and Kayla went on the defensive as Sarah locked in that sexy submission that she used on Dean the week before.

Sarah applied pressure to Summers legs and face in a pattern "ASK HER!" Sarah roared

"Summer, do you want to give up?" he asked her

"No way I am letting this whore win." said Summer.

Summer screamed in pain as Sarah applied more pressure "I got your whore." Sarah growled "Any more pressure Summer I brake your nose as well as your legs. Not to mention dislocate your knees. NOW TAP OUT!" Sarah ordered.

Summer shook her head and Sarah sighed "This move is more suited on a man not a barbie like you Summer. I have not used this move to put someone out yet. Don't force me to do it now. So do us all a favor and fucking tap out." Sarah whispered.

He closed his eyes he knew Sarah didn't like hurting people, she was so much like her older brother and father in that aspect. Finally Summer tapped ending the match. Alicia and Eve were on the outside of the ring in the same move. Seth called for the bell "Here are your winners of the match by submission. Sarah Reigns, Kayla Rollins, and Abby Ambrose THE SHIELD!" said Lillian.

He rose the girl's hands in victory.

DXDXDXDXDX

Sarah had just gotten out of the shower when Kayla walked over to her, their brothers where in a main event match tonight against the three who attacked them before they did "You know they were looking." said Kayla

"I know, Seth especially." she replied

"Damn, I wanna go to the bar and get drunk." said Abby

"Your going to have to wait on that girls, because Dean just called Sarah out." said Sami

" _Thats right you heard me. SARAH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"_ Dean demanded.

They picked up the camera and looked at the staff member who nodded "Ambrose." said Abby

"Rollins." said Kayla

"Reigns." she said "It seems to me Dean you want to finish what we started last week?"

" _Yeah, I do so why don't you come out here so we can finish it."_ Dean said

"Sorry sugar, no can do. You see I just had a shower, and I am real tired and want to go to the hotel room. How about a rain check?" she asked

" _No NOW!"_ said Dean.

Abby shook her head "Dean, you know as well as I do that once Sarah has a shower she doesn't want to be anywhere around your stinky ass. I mean you three are fresh out of a match yourselves. No way in hell Sarah is going to fight you." said Abby

"So give it up pup." said Kayla

"How about a compromise. Friday night on Smack Down I have nothing planned. So you and your boys can come down to the ring and I will have Sami and the girls with me. Deal?" she asked.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment _"Alright you have your match on Smack Down darlin' but be warned I won't be gentle with you."_ said Dean

"Stalker much?" she asked looking at Abby.

They ended it with them laughing at the shocked look on Dean's face.

Smack Down was going to be fun indeed...


End file.
